The cleansing of oil and other fluids with respect to an engine or other device with filters having fillers made from a cellulistic or other material is well known. Generally, a fluid pump is driven to pump fluid from a reservoir through a filter and a use device before returning the fluid to the reservoir. The circulation network has all elements in series allowing the full flow of the fluid to pass through the filter. Although such filtration networks are widely used, the cleansing efficiency of a full flow filter system is less than desirable. On the pressurized side of a use device, a full flow filter cannot impede flow and, consequently, its porosity must be quite large. Normally, such filters are not capable of removing contaminants smaller than 10-15 microns. Unfortunately, many harmful contaminants are in the 2-5 micron range. On the return side of the use device, flow rate is not as crucial, but for most use devices, for example, vehicle engines, return side location precludes use of a standard fliter. Thus, it is presently quite common to change oil, transmission fluid, and other fluids frequently in the various use systems.